La vida de Sión Volturi
by ZionVolturi
Summary: Una niña se encuentra en un gran lío. Su madre murió cuando ella nació, y su padre se convirtió en un vampiro! Y para empeorar las cosas ella es enviada a vivir con su tía Regina, que es engañado por los Volturi. Sigue la vida de Sión a medida que crece en Volterra y posteriormente se envía a los Cullen y se encuentra con una historia de amor extraña.


La vida de Sión Volturi capítulo 1 Toda mi vida he sabía de los vampiros, nunca he tenido una vida normal. No tengo a nadie a quien culpar, es lo que es, supongo ... Todo comenzó cuando mi padre y mi madre se conocieron.  
Mi padre era joven e irresponsable cuando por primera vez se vieron. Sólo fechados durante 3 meses antes de que se la luna de miel ... usted sabe que perdió todo, entonces mi madre se quedó embarazada. Todo fue cuesta abajo desde allí, no mi padre no se fue, después de que mi madre dio a luz se puso muy enfermo.  
Mi padre hizo todo lo que pudo para salvar a ella, una noche se encontró con un hombre que dijo que podía salvar a mi madre. Luego se mordió mi padre. Fue doloroso creo ... mi padre vino a casa con los ojos rojos carmesí,Yo sabía lo que se había convertido, un vampiro, que era demasiado tarde para salvar a mi madre. Había muerto un día antes. Yo estaba a sólo 3 semanas de edad en el momento, pero yo era especial, que lo sabía todo.  
Me refiero a todo, yo era omnisciente, he visto el fin del mundo miles de veces, los bebés que nacen, los futuros alternativos y la lista sigue.  
Mi padre me crió hasta que tenía 2, era difícil para él resistirse a la sangre, por lo que me puso al cuidado de su hermana Regina.  
Un día, una hermosa mujer llamada Heidi ofrezco mi tía un viaje a Italia aceptó, me fui con ella a Italia.  
Le dije que no deberíamos ir que era peligroso que iba a morir ella no escuchó, después de todo, yo era sólo un 2 en el momento. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.  
Si miras a tu derecha verás hermosos cuadros y esculturas de 500 años de antigüedad! Ahora me a la sala del trono por delante siguen. "Dijo la mujer llamada Heidi.  
La seguimos a la sala del trono, luego nos rodeamos por vampiros. Sus ojos eran negro, tenían sed. "Te lo dije". Le susurré a mi tía.  
Entonces se desató el infierno, chasquidos venían de todas direcciones. Vi como mi tía murió, y la gente corrió hacia las puertas.  
Había sangre por todo el piso, me paseé lo que sabía. "Mamá", exclamó una mujer corrió y cogió mi diciendo "vamos a salir de aquí."  
Fue entonces cuando me mordí en el cuello, la sangre era ... cálido y agradable, me gustó. De repente ya no había más de líquido dulce, y se me cayó la mujer al suelo.  
Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia mí, "mata" Escuché a alguien gritar. ¿Por qué quieren matarme? Vi a 3 hombres poniendo en tronos, donde los reyes?  
Una chica rubia se abalanzó sobre mí, y luego una morena. Les tenaz y me escondí detrás de una de la capa reyes. Tenía una mirada muy triste en su rostro, yo vagaba por qué estaba triste, luego me concentré muy duro, su esposa murió, pobre hombre. Su nombre era Marcus, lo que es un nombre extraño.  
"Siento lo de tu mujer, Marcus." Todo el mundo me miró de nuevo, a continuación, un hombre con el pelo negro como el azabache, dijo, "notable! ¿Cómo supiste que ese niño?"  
"Ella es una niña inmortal que tiene que morir Aro!" Así se llamaba Aro. Creo que no me gusta que el hombre rubio, "sus Caius tan tontos que no soy un niño inmortal!"  
Me acerqué a él y le tocó la cara yo le enseñé todo, "todo". Yo dije una vez más. "Amazing! Un niño tan joven, lo extraordinario!" Aro dijo con admiración.  
Ella sabe que tanto ella tiene que morir amo! ", Dijo una chica rubia, su nombre era Jane. Ella trató de hacerme sentir dolor que no me gustó.  
Por error, he hecho daño a su lugar. Ella cayó al suelo, gritando su rostro parecía que se rompía, finalmente conseguí que se detenga.  
"Hermano ¿has visto eso! Reflexionó regalo Janes ¿qué más se puede hacer hijo?" "Mi papá me dijo que podía manipular los regalos, y cualquier regalo que me encontré con que obtendría, pero con un toque."  
"Un joven ¿cómo te llamas?" Aro me pidió. "Sión". "Pues Sion le gustaría quedarse aquí?""Sí, si me puedo quedar con Marcus." Me acerqué y me senté en el regazo de Marcus, "Marcus puedo preguntarte 2 preguntas?"  
"Adelante, chica". "¿Puedo llamarte papá?" Todo el mundo me miró de nuevo, no me gusta cuando la mirada en mí de esa manera. Todo el mundo esperaba su respuesta.  
"Los guardias nos dejan ahora". Aro les ahuyentó. "Sería un honor de ser llamado tu padre." Marcus respondió. "Gracias." Susurré.  
"Sión sígueme tengamos que ser que se encuentra, a la vez." luego nos fuimos.

Los autores señalan: español no es mi lengua materna. Estoy intentando mi mejor esfuerzo para traducir esta historia española, lo siento si es malo. Revisión y seguimiento! ~ Con amor de la fe


End file.
